Secrets of a Lost Soul
by CreatingMyDreamWorld
Summary: When the Cullens return to Forks fifty years later a new adventure is just beginning when Alice meets a mysterious girl whom she feels a strong connection too, but little do they know this girl will change their lives forever.
1. Starting Over

The Cullen home is rebuilt in Forks and the family moving in. Its fifty years after BD and Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle are trying to live a relaxing few years. Edward, Bella, and Renesmee are roaming the world as a family.

This story focuses on Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett, and a new friend whom Alice meets at school.

Carlisle is a Doctor in Forks again, and the kids are sophomores in high school.

First day at Forks High School Alice meets a girl (a character I created) and she becomes a big part of the Cullen's lives.

I had been writing this story for a while and finally decided to put it up.

This story has bite ∀ ‾‾‾ ∀ (← Fangs? Well I tried!)

;)

Enjoy

~L

(Alice's POV)

Jasper's marble white hands moved up and down my arms pulling me back gently against him as I gazed out the large window in the living room looking out at the dark cloud cover and heavily wooded area of Forks.

_This place holds so many memories…_

It was different being here again without Edward, Bella, and Renesmee. I was nervous about getting back into the groove of high school again but also excited. New adventures and people would soon be all around me and that made me even more excited. Even though all of us have to hide what we really are.

"It will be alright, love." Jasper whispered into my ear, turning me in his arms so we were embracing chest to chest, "It's just high school…again." He chuckled and kissed my forehead. I giggled and squirmed free of his embrace as Rosalie and Emmett came down the stairs and walked over to us.

Jasper was sending waves of calm over all of us just to ease the tension of returning to a normal teenage lifestyle.

"You ready to go?" Rosalie asked us.

The electric feeling of excitement shot through me and I smiled, "Of course! Let's go." I took Jaspers hand in mine and we walked out into the garage and opened the doors of my yellow Porsche.

"Hold on!" Esme came running out of the house Carlisle walking up behind her a timid smile on his face, "You four have fun and be careful, alright?" She told us.

"Yes mom, we promise we won't fall out of any trees or break any bones." Emmett said in a joking tone.

Esme shook her head, "I'm never going to live that down am I?" She asked turning to Carlisle.

Carlisle laughed at Emmett's humor and Esme's response, "I don't think that will be a problem with any of you." He said.

"See you later." Rosalie said as she and Emmett pilled into her red convertible.

I tossed my pink and black designer messenger bag, full of freshly sharpened pencils and clean notebooks, into the back seat and Jasper did the same with this plain black backpack.

"Bye guys have a great day!" I yelled to my "parents" as I backed out of the driveway and followed Rosalie and Emmett down the road to school.

"Jasper is it bad that I'm excited for high school when we've only done it about a hundred times!"

We laughed; finally breaking the tension that seemed to surround us wherever we went.

"No Alice, I'm a little excited myself." His smile and the warmth of happiness he was stimulating lightened the mood more.

We sat in silence for the remainder of the drive and when I had pulled into a parking spot in the crowded lot I squeezed Jasper's hand once then grabbed my bag and jumped out of the car shutting the door behind me.

Rosalie and Emmett were already walking up the concrete stairs that lead to the school's main entrance.

_Okay Alice! First day as a sophomore in a new school, you can do this! _

"I'll see you at lunch." Jasper said closing the passenger side door and swinging this book bag over his shoulder making his way towards the stairs. I looked around at the faces of the people around me. Everything looked just like the vision I had had last night while unpacking a few more things.

"Watch it!"

I turned my attention to a girl with brown shoulder length hair who had tripped over some boy's backpack.

Her response was cut off by the sound of the five minute bell.

_Shoot!_

I jogged to the stairs and got in a long line of students walking slowly into the building. The floors were freshly waxed and teachers walked up and down the hallways with a smiles on their faces.

_Yes, it's definitely the beginning of the year._

I made my way to my locker and put my notebooks on the top shelf and hanging my messenger bag on the hook in the back. I put my jacket in next on top of my bag. The warning bell rang and I grabbed a notebook and a pencil and cheated a little on the "No vampire powers in school" rule by using my super speed to get to English on time.

The classroom was normal, desks in rows facing the white board at the front of the room.

"Please everyone find a seat and quiet down!" The teacher Mr. Martin yelled over the class. Everyone found a desk but continued talking.

The bell signaling the start of class rang and I looked for a place to sit, then I saw her. The girl with brown hair was sitting with her face turned looking out the window next to her seat in the back. I took the empty seat next to her and turned my attention to the front of the classroom.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to honors English two!" Mr. Martin clapped his hand together uncapped a red maker and wrote his name on the board, "The first thing we are going to be doing is writing a biography of a person in the class."

The class groaned but the girl next to me sat up straight brushing her side swept bangs out of her eyes.

"You have the rest of class to pick a partner that for the next two weeks you will befriend and learn enough about to write your paper. Go!"

The girl frowned and looked around the room; I did the same. Everyone had already paired up.

_Maybe she's new too._

"Hello" I said to her

She turned toward me and I noticed she had shining blue eyes, a bit of blonde highlights, and straight white teeth, "Hi" She replied tugging the ends of her sweatshirt sleeves over her hands in a shy gesture.

I smiled_,_ _friend number one._

"I'm Alice Cullen, I'm new here." I held out my hand and she reached out and shook it jumping slightly when she, undoubtedly, noticed my icy cold grip. A small smile spreaded across her face lighting up her features, "I'm Ella, It's nice to meet you."

I was surprised she didn't tell me her last name but decided not to push her.

"Are you new here?" I asked.

"This is my second year in Forks." She said

"I see" I added

"I don't really…socialize a lot. That's why I wasn't talking to anyone…not a great quality but" She shrugged.

I laughed, "Want to be my partner for this nightmare of a project?" I asked her.

Her eyes clouded and a frown tugged at the corners of her mouth again but she answered surely, "I would love too."

"Great!" I wrote my cell phone number, locker number, and address on a piece of paper and handed it to her, "Want to sit together at lunch and we can start figuring out what to do for the project?"

She ripped off a corner of the paper and wrote on it. When she handed it back to me I was surprised to see only her locker number written on it.

"That would be great; I'll meet you at your locker before lunch then."

The bell rang again and everyone jumped out of their seats and bolted out of the door.

Ella and I gathered our things and walked out of the classroom together, "I'll see you later." She said and walked off.

_This could be interesting…_


	2. Repeating Pain

(Alice's POV)

**RING**

_Finally!_

I sprinted out of my fourth hour honors biology classroom, down a flight of stairs, and squeezed my way into the crowded hallway of my locker. The cafeteria was on the other side of the building so I was struggling to get through the sea of people, as I was going the opposite direction of the flow of traffic.

_Being a vampire does come in handy!_

Since I don't eat food waiting in line isn't as painful as it is for humans and my super speed and agile body made it easier to get places I needed to be sooner.

When I reached my locker I gave the lock a pull and the device popped open.

_I don't like memorizing combinations anyway._

I deposited my notebooks on the shelf and as I pulled my hands back a scrap of paper fell toward the floor, my reflexes automatically made my arm shoot out at lightning speed and catch the piece of paper in midair. I remembered it; it had Ella's locker number on it.

_Sure smells like her anyway! _I laughed to myself.

She smelled of warm vanilla and as I thought about our English project a vision hit me. My back straightened as I focused on the thoughts and pictures in my head; Ella in my living room looking confused, Myself, Carlisle, and Esme talking in the woods, Aro shaking Carlisle's hand, Jaspers worried eyes, Emmett's laugh and Rosalie's scowl of displeasure.

"Alice?"

The vision ceased as Ella approached me. She was about three inches taller than I but her actions and shyness made it seem as if I towered over her. I was still confused as so the meaning of my vision and wanted to figure it out soon.

_I can't even understand what's going on in my head! This is so frustrating…what could it mean? Something is obviously wrong…I have to tell Carlisle about this. _

I slammed my locker door shut to hard and Ella jumped as the sound echoed down the now empty hall. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

_Clam down Alice, its okay you'll figure this out._ _Man where is Jasper?_

"I'm sorry Ella; I'm just a little upset." I said fixing my sunshine yellow sweatshirt.

Ella tipped her head slightly to the side, a serious expression crossing her face, "Are you okay? I could take you to the nurse if you want."

I smiled, _she has a big heart. _If there is one thing I admire in people it's their character and heart.

"No thank you Ella. I'll be alright in a bit. Let's go to lunch, hey! You get to meet my family!"

A half smile crossed her face, "So you have siblings?" she asked

We started walking down the hall into the hallway containing the cafeteria, "Yes, Here in Forks I have three; a sister and two brothers."

"Oh so I guess I can use that in the paper." She said

"But we're all adopted siblings and we're couples." I told her.

"Really!" Ella stopped walking and looked at me with an incredulous look.

I was thrown off for a moment, "Um-Yes, yes all of us. My parents can't have children of their own so…"

"Oh I see, I'm sorry." Ella shook her head as if to clear it and we walked into the hot lunch line.

I noted she barely took any food at all; a plain turkey sandwich, a bottled water, and a red apple.

_Huh, she eats like me! _

I also noticed how she didn't seem to be telling me anything about her and her family, "Over there Ella!" I said leading the way to the table that Rosaile, Emmett, and Jasper were sitting at.

"Whoa…"

I heard her whisper before sitting down next to Jasper pushing my try of a green salad off to the side.

"Everyone this is my friend, Ella. Ella this is my sister Rosalie and my brothers Emmett and Jasper." I said gesturing to each of them in turn.

"Hey what's up kid?" Was Emmett's greeting.

Ella smiled, "Not much just wishing it was summer already."

Emmett shrugged, "Fair enough."

"Hello, pleasure to meet you." Jasper said holding out his hand,

_My southern gentleman!_

Which Ella shook, but her surprise of the cold handshake was plain on her face.

"Nice to meet you." She replied.

I looked at Rosalie who was staring at me with angry eyes. I nodded my head at her and she pursed her lips before speaking, "Hi." She said dully.

"Hello." Ella said, Rosalie looked up at her with a cold glare. Ella stood firm giving her a small smile.

_I really like this kid!_

"Okay well sit down and let's get started."

"What!" Rosaile rose from her seat, "Alice you can't be serious! Do you not remember what happened last time we-"

"Shh!" Emmett pulled her back down into her chair.

"Ah! Come on you guys! You're actually okay with-with this?" Rosalie said gesturing to Ella who had turned bright red.

"She's Alice friend Rosalie!" Jasper told her.

"Just calm down." Emmett said.

Rosalie's eyes flashed dangerously and she turned to Ella, "I'm not dealing with this again."

I opened my mouth to speak but I wasn't fast enough, Rosalie kick Ella's chair and Ella flew backward into the wall, "ROSALIE!" I shouted but she had already stomped out of the cafeteria with Emmett a few steps behind.

I whispered to Jasper as I stood up, "Clam everyone down." He nodded and went to work relaxing the whole room.

"Ella! Ella? Are you okay?" I asked lightly shaking her shoulder.

"Everything's spinning…" She mumbled.

I didn't sense any serious injuries but I knew she must have wacked her head on the wall, "Can you hang on the rest of the day and after school I'll take you to my house and my father can check on you?"

Ella lifted a hand to the back of her head and gave me a, _what in the world are you talking about? _Look, I explained, "My father is the new doctor in town."

She nodded, "Alice…I don't think it's a good idea to come over to your house."

_Oh Rosalie is going to pay for this!_

"It's okay Ella, we have to work on the paper and my parents will be thrilled to meet you."

After several seconds she agreed to meet me at my locker after school. When the bell rang for the end of lunch Ella said goodbye and walked out still holding her head. I walked over to Jasper and it was then I noticed how tense he was.

"What's wrong?" I asked my concern spilling into my voice.

"Alice I-" He stared at Ella as she walked out of sight, "I don't feel any emotions from her."

Please review thank you for reading!

~L


	3. Helping Hands

(Rosalie's POV)

"NO EMMETT! DON'T YOU SEE?" I shouted

"Rose shh! Please, its okay, so Alice and this Ella girl are friends no big deal." Emmett said rubbing my upper arms.

"Emmett! She is going to be a repeat of Bella! More worries and problems on our part. I love Bella don't get me wrong but I just-huh…" I sighed and pinched the bridged of my nose.

"You don't want to go through it all again." Emmett finished my thoughts.

"Yes…and just seeing her sitting there like-like-"

"Like a normal girl sitting with her friend? Rosalie, it's nothing unordinary, and no reason to kick the poor kid into a wall!" Emmett shook my shoulders and I looked up into his rich golden eyes.

_Yeah, it's fine and normal now…I could have done worse._

"We'll see how it goes." I said giving in.

"It'll be okay."

The bell signaling one minute till the start of class rang, "Now go to class, I'll see you after school." He winked and walked off to class. I watched him go and when he was out of sight I looked up at the clock on the wall, _Only two and half hours left…_

I took a deep unnecessary breath and stormed off to P.E..

(Ella's POV)

_Man! What is she? Super woman! I'm going to have brain damage from how hard I hit that wall…_

I sat in geometry rubbing the back of my head thinking about what I was going to do about the project.

_I can't tell Alice about myself…but I have to, but what if she freaks out? She's cool she'll…understand? _

I rested my chin in my palm and tried to figure out a plan.

_Plus I really don't want to get slammed into a wall again…_

This project had, at first, sounded like a good way to get to know someone, but then I knew I would have to tell the other person about me…

_She was adopted, they all were… They would understand._

_Oh this is going to go well! So Ella tell me about yourself! _

_Oh, I'm an orphan living half in an orphanage half in this abandoned barn I found once ; my parents put me up for adoption because they didn't want to have to care about anyone else. I'm a loner because I had a best friend totally leave me in the dust for another girl and the only things I really enjoy is reading, writing, music, and going for walks. And five years ago I discovered I can make force fields if I try hard enough._

_Yeah, won't that be a great paper to read to the whole class! If I don't get sent to a different home I'll be put in an asylum!_

I sighed; _you have to tell her some things, it'll be no big deal…okay so it's a little bit of a big deal but it'll work out…_

**RING**

I jumped I hadn't noticed the time. No homework was the best part of the first day of school. I picked up my notebook and waited for everyone to leave before making my way to my locker. When I got there a group of boys were walking past. I didn't notice one of them stop in time to move, the largest boy pushed me into the lockers on the wall. I stumbled catching myself before I fell to the floor.

"Watch out would you! Loser."

Anger welled inside of me and I saw the familiar light green sparks forming around my hand ready to use some odd force of magic to launch him into the nearest trash can.

_No, no stop! _

I forced myself to calm down to let it go; the sparks disappeared in a matter of seconds.

_This is so not normal…_

"HEY! You jerk you can't do that to her!" I turned around and stifled a laugh.

Alice, four foot eleven Alice Cullen, was yelling at the tall boy whom had pushed me.

"Why not? Nobody cares!"

Alice's yes flashed and I shuddered, "I care, are you calling me a nobody, _loser_?" Alice's last word was filled with venom.

I felt a little bad for the boy Alice was really using everything she had on him, "N-no I just um-"

"NEVER touch her again, our we'll have another chat, got it punk?"

"Yes mama!" He said and he and his friends ran off.

I was stunned. No one had ever stuck up for me before, and this girl whom I had only known for a few short hours was more of a friend to me than anyone else.

I stood there staring at Alice open mouthed.

"Hey Ella, you okay?" She asked

"Uh-um, yeah no big deal." I said closing my mouth, "I'll be ready to go in a minute."

I walked down three lockers and entered my combo pulling out my aqua book bag and put my English notebook and a pen into it. I zipped it shut and put it on my shoulders locking my locker. When I turned back around Alice was staring at me intently.

"How's your head Ella?"

"Oh, sore but its fine." I lied I could picture the large bump I would have in the morning.

"Hmm, I called Carlisle after lunch he said he would gladly take a look. Come on Jasper went home with Rosalie and Emmett."

_Does that mean none of them want me around? _

"Alice I don't know about this…"

"Ella, it's okay, I promise nothing bad will happen! Come on!" She started walking out the door that lead to the parking lot and I ran to catch up to her.

_For someone with short legs she can walk pretty fast!_

When I reached her side I spoke, "Thanks for the help back there Alice…"

"Anytime."

We walked out into the parking lot in silence it was almost empty accept for a few cars of seniors who were staying late to get help with AP homework.

Alice lead me over to the most amazing car I had ever seen in my life, a bright yellow Porsche the color of her sweatshirt. She opened the driver's side door and threw her messenger bag into the back.

_OHMYGOSH…THIS is her car?_

"Alice this-this is your car?"

"Yeah why?" She asked

"Oh um because its-IT'S AMAZING ALICE!" I opened the passenger door gingerly and pushed my backpack onto the back seat before sitting and buckling my seat belt.

"Thank you I love it too!" Alice said turning the key and the car roared to life, "Now I warn you, I drive a little over the speed limit."

"Your fine I'm sure, you should see my bus driver!" I retorted.

"Okay", She said grinning, "You've been warned."

With that she slammed the accelerator to the cars floor and we speed out of the parking lot down a few roads over a hill into a wooded area so fast I could barley recognize where we we're going.

A few minutes later we pulled up to a beautiful house that had been hidden from the road by trees. My mouth fell open again, "Alice you never cease to amaze me!"

Please review, Thank you for reading!

~L


	4. Finding Out

(Ella's POV)

Alice pulled the car into the huge garage attached to the side of the beautiful house. I undid my seat belt grabbed my back pack and Alice did the same.

"I warned you about my driving!" She laughed

"Haha, very funny! You're lucky there weren't any police around." I put on a serious expression.

She smiled and said, "Let's just say if there were I would know." With that she got out of the car and I followed her over to the door leading into the house.

_I really hope this goes well…maybe this is a bad idea, her sister might knock me out if I show up in her house…_

I stopped walking as Alice pushed the door open.

"Don't worry Ella! Come on!" Alice said practically shoved me over the threshold.

I gasped, _whoa! This place is gorgeous! _

The walls were a light white and one of the walls was made completely of glass.

"Wow…Alice THIS is your house?" I said spinning around to take the place in.

"Yes Ella, the car is mine and I live in MY house, surprising I know." She said in a mocking tone and I raised an eyebrow at her.

She giggled and took my hand dragging me into what I'm guessing was the living room. The room was bright and cheerful; the glass let in natural light at it gave the room a dazzling effect.

"Alice it's wonderful!"

"Thank you, I think so too." An unfamiliar voice from behind me answered. I turned to see a woman with curly brown hair, blue jeans, and a purple sweater standing next to Alice.

"Ella this is my mom, Esme."

Esme took two graceful steps toward me and embraced me. I suppressed a shuddered; as warm as her personality was she was as cold as ice, "Hello, Ella was it?"

I nodded, "Yes, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh, please, call me Esme."

"Esme." I said smiling

When she stepped back and looked me over I noticed what was so different about the Cullen's appearance.

_They have golden eyes! Contacts maybe? Why are they so cold, it's warmer than they are outside!_

She beamed, "How was your first day back you two?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes but Alice spoke, "Did Carlisle tell you what Rosalie did to Ella at lunch today?"

Esme's eyes widened as she turned and looked at Alice placing her hands on her hips, "No, he did not. What did she do?"

"Alice it's okay, really." I said not wanting to get anyone in trouble.

"Rosalie kicked her into a wall. I thought Ella was going to pass out she hit her head so hard!"

I sighed, _Note to self: Alice doesn't let things go easily._

Esme's mouth dropped open and she turned to me, taking my warm hands in her cold ones, "I am so sorry! She'll never behave in such a manner again, I assure you."

"I-" I was cut off as a blonde man walked into the room.

_Do they all look like models! They walk with elegance…I wish I could do that. I look even worse than I really am in a room with these people!_

"Hello everyone." Said, whom I perceived to be, .

"Carlisle this is my friend Ella."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ella." He said also shaking my hand. I noticed he seemed to have a slight British accent.

_Oh dear..._

"The pleasure is mine Dr. Cullen." I said smiling.

"Carlisle, why didn't you tell me about what happened with Rosalie?" Esme asked somewhat upset.

"I didn't want to worry you." He turned back to me, "She is sorry and will apologize in person I'm sure. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." I replied

"Sit down on the couch and I'll take a look." He seated me on the bleach white couch and I pointed to where I could feel the forming bump. He moved my hair and I prepared for pain, but when he touched my scalp I barely felt anything at all.

"Yes you'll defiantly have a nice bump for a few days, let me get you some ice to keep the swelling down." He rose from the couch and exited the room. Alice and Esme were talking in hushed tones. Alice was massaging her temples and Esme's hands were on her shoulders.

(Esme's POV)

"Alice its okay, we'll figure this out." I tried to hide the worry in my voice but she caught me.

"Esme, if Aro is involved I can't see how everything will be okay."

I put my hands on her shoulders forcing her to look in my eyes, "Alice, what else has you so upset?"

She shook her head, "I don't know…"

"Cheer up sunshine" I told her earning a small non-Alice smile, "Just relax and go talk to Ella."

Ella was watching us from the couch, "She seems like a nice girl, quiet, but I'm sure you'll open her up."

Alice's back straightened and she seemed far away,_ a vision_, "Alice, what do you see?"

I was concerned; I knew Alice was upset when she couldn't tell the meaning of her visions and seeing Aro with Carlisle wasn't at all good but still…

She gasped and the vision was gone.

"Alice what-"

"Esme Ella she-" Alice turned and stared at Ella a sad expression on her face. It was then that Carlisle came back into the room.

(Ella's POV)

When Dr. Cullen returned he sat again and handed me an ice pack wrapped in paper towel, "Thank you." I told him holding the ice on the back of my head.

"Rosalie didn't mean to harm you if you can believe it." He said with a laugh.

I turned and looked at him. His eyes were the same golden color, "I believe you, but whatever I did to upset her I'm sorry."

His brow creased, "Alice"

Alice turned to face us, "Ella you didn't do anything. Rosalie was just having an off day."

I nodded, "I have those too."

Esme smiled but Alice had a strange look on her face. Something between sadness and disbelief, "Ella, tell me about yourself."

I my mouth opened then closed, _Come on say something!_

"I-I like music." _Really? That's the best you can do? Pitiful! _

"Tell me about your family." She asked stepping closer.

I sighed, _maybe someone told her about me at school._

I stood up and looked at the floor as I spoke, "I don't have a family Alice…not really anyway."

"Why didn't you tell me? I told you about us I would have understood."

cut in, "About us?" He sounded concerned.

"That all of us were adopted, Carlisle." Alice stared at me, "You could have told me you're an orphan, Ella."

_Well this is an awkward conversation… _

I closed my eyes and raised my head, "I know I was planning on telling you just…not this soon. Who told you?" I asked her finally looking her in the eyes.

"Uhhh-"Alice looked at Carlisle and he nodded, "Ella, I've never told anyone out of our family this before but… I'm physic; I saw a vision of you outside the home."

_Waitwaitwait WHAT? No way! _

They all were staring at me, "Oh-um- well your vision was correct…"

Alice ran forward and embraced me, "Ella you're amazing!"

Carlisle and Esme laughed, "I try." I replied solemnly

"And you don't think I'm crazy?" Alice asked.

"Of course not!"

She stepped back, "I'm glad we didn't have anyone to be partners with this morning."

I grinned, "Me too."

(Esme's POV)

"We'll you too can get to work. I'm going to make dinner." Alice raised an eyebrow at me, "Carlisle can I talk to you for a moment please?"

I stepped out of the room and Carlisle followed behind me as we departed down the hall the girls started talking. I walked into the kitchen looked in Carlisle's eyes, "Alice had a vision Carlisle that-" I trailed off not sure where to begin.

He leaned forward and kissed my forehead, "That what sweetheart?"

I sighed and put my arms around his torso, "That you and Aro were shaking hands…"

He stiffened, "When did she see this?" he asked pensively.

"Today at school."

"We can never get a break can we?" He asked sadly.

"No I don't think we can…"

We stood there embracing just feeling comforted by being together.

Thanks for reading, please review; it helps me a lot to know what the readers think of the story!

~L


End file.
